There are many uses for electronic devices such as computers, cellular phones, personal digital devices (PDAs), still cameras, and video cameras. There are a variety of ways that users interact with and control these electronic devices.
For example, a drop down menu is a common way for a user to make selections through an interface on an electronic device. In this example, the user selects a particular menu selection from a plurality of selections offered to the user through a drop down menu. In another example, the possible selections shown within a particular drop down menu are initially abbreviated. In one case, the user is able to select from one of the abbreviated selections. In another case, the user selects an expansion symbol within one of the abbreviated possible selections, and a full range of possible selections are displayed and available within the drop down menu.
Selecting an icon that represents a selection is another way for the user to make a selection through the interface on the electronic device. The icon is typically a graphical representation of content or a function available through the electronic device. In one example, these icons are displayed on a desktop. In another example, these icons are arranged within folders.